


Could get used to that

by xojim



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but with a bit of angst and fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xojim/pseuds/xojim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just senseless, drunk, motel smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could get used to that

**Author's Note:**

> ok i wrote and posted this on tumblr 3 years ago and somehow decided to post it here now.  
> So naturally, this is set post-Purgatory, post 8x07 to be specific.  
> i hope you can enjoy regardless. it was also my first fic ever, so be gentle <3

They got back to their motel room when the sun had already set and Dean decided he’d go book an extra room for Cas right then and there. Cas didn’t try to argue. He couldn’t afford to provoke Dean any further tonight. And even though he wouldn’t openly admit it, he could use some rest and privacy.

 

The moment Dean left Cas and Sam alone in the room, there was a heavy silence between them. Cas turned his head slightly to look at Sam who was sitting on the edge of his bed, slowly unraveling the gauze bandage he had wrapped on his left hand since their last hunt. After a couple of seconds, Sam looked up and met his gaze, the hint of accusation unmistakable in his eyes. “Cas, that was…” he started, and when Cas sighed; “No, look, Dean and I…we know you’re there for us, and we’re thankful, but you should take care of yourself too. We know you’re not fragile or anything but …there are things that can hurt you too. Or even kill you.” Cas opened his mouth to respond, but at that moment the door opened sharply and Dean asked Cas to follow him.

When they entered Cas’s room, Dean threw the key on the table and shut the door behind him. For the next couple of minutes Cas listened carefully while Dean explained –more like blabbered on endlessly- how the shower tap works because apparently this is a “crappy ass motel that Sammy chose” and if you’re not careful “the minute you’re under the water it’s either a third degree burn or frostbite for your ass”.  
Dean murmured something else and a silent “kay, ‘night Cas” and marched towards the door, until Cas’s voice stopped him. “Dean.”  
He turned around.  
“You’re angry again.”  
Dean let out a puffed laugh at that. “What was your first clue, Sherlock?” he sounded bitchy and he hated it, but he couldn’t help it either. Cas took a small step to close some distance between them. “Dean, I’m sorry, but you have to understand it’s not your job to…”  
“No. No, save it Cas. We’ve had this talk already, remember? You wanna risk your life out there every other day, that’s fine, Sam and I do that too, but you gotta understand man, I can’t have another death on my hands. Ok? I just can’t.”  
Cas wanted to say a lot of things but remained silent.  
Dean shook his head and whispered “Most of the time I can’t figure out what you’re thinkin’ man…” and his eyes wandered round the room.  
Cas took another step. “Most of the time…you.” he said, his voice husky, causing Dean to look at him in confusion. “And Sam, of course. You’re my friends.” he added.  
“Of course” Dean said, looking down. “Cas, you almost died today. If that bitch witch hadn’t tripped…” he ran a hand over his face, not knowing what else to do or say.  
“Nothing would have happened. I’m an angel.” Cas said casually.  
“A stubborn sonofabitch is what you are.” he said as he took a step closer to his friend, stepping into Cas’s personal space now. Creating an air of awkwardness around them, if Cas’s slight frown was anything to go by, so he stepped back.  
“Um, I think I might go for a drink, clear my head a little bit. Can you tell Sam? And take a shower, you stink.”  
He slammed the door behind him before Cas could say anything else.

 

*

 

Two hours later Castiel’s peace of mind was disturbed when he heard a loud thump on the door. And then another one.  
During the time Dean had gone, he had informed Sam that Dean was at some bar, dealt with the disapproving look on Sam’s face and had returned to his room to clean himself up. Now back in Jimmy's regular outfit, with the trench coat in the closet. He was sitting on the bed, feet bare, his back uptight, and his eyes closed trying to find a way to make this body that he has learned to call his own, relax.  
As the thumping noises continued, he walked up to answer the door to a very drunk Dean Winchester. 

 

“Dean, wh- “ he started, but a second later Dean took a clumsy step in, grabbed Cas’s shirt collar and crashed their mouths together.  
He pushed the door closed with his foot as he turned Cas and slammed him on the wall next to the door without breaking the kiss. His breath smelled like whiskey and Cas opened his mouth to protest, but Dean used that as an opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth, making him momentarily forget where he was. It took him a minute before he could manage to shove Dean back for long enough to get a word in.  
“Dean. You’re intoxicated.” he panted while trying to catch his breath.  
Dean smiled seductively. “Damn right I’m intoxicated, Cas.” He kept kissing him, talking in between kisses. “I‘ve wanted this…” kissing Cas’s mouth, “…for so long, Cas” lips dragging down to his jaw, leaving wet trails, “so fuckin long” finally biting at his neck.  
Cas groaned his words out, “Dean…p-please”.

 

Dean stopped. Taking a small step back, and started to undo Castiel’s tie and unbutton his white shirt. Eyes trained on Cas’s lips. With Cas standing half naked in front of him now, he removed his own jacket and t-shirt, eyes shifting to the angel’s blue stare. Cas’s breath became heavier as Dean studied the murderous lust in his eyes.  
That realization that Cas wants this just as bad as he does made his cock twitch and become impossibly harder as he pressed his body against Cas to let him know. Cas finally snapping, grabbed Dean’s waist and threw him on the bed like he weighed nothing. Climbing onto his lap he begins to unfasten his own belt. Dean’s hands there to help him unzip his pants and take his cock out. The moment Dean curled his fingers around the head and started stroking him, Cas lost it.

He closed his eyes and murmured things like “Dean…” and ”this feels pleasant” at first, soon turning to incoherent words and something that sounded …holy, like a prayer almost and that thought in opposition to what they were doing made Dean’s arousal unbearable and begging for release. Cas was so new to all this and Dean knew he wouldn’t last long. Sure enough, a few more strokes and he was coming all over Dean’s chest with a loud moan. Dean gave him a moment to collect himself, but didn’t bother wiping off the mess. His own cock still aching for some attention, as he quickly switches positions with Cas. Bringing himself on top, rubbing his crotch on Cas’s thigh shamelessly while kissing him and biting at his bottom lip. Cas let out a whimper and spoke “Dean. Let me…please.”

 

Dean didn’t understand what Cas was asking at first, but he soon made his intentions clear, eeaching down to Dean’s erection - painfully visible even under his jeans. He rubs at him while the other hand pushes Dean back a little to stand next to the bed. Cas slowly goes on his knees, eyes trailing up at Dean like he worshipped him. Deft fingers undoing Dean’s belt at the same time.  
Dean bit his lip and cursed. “Fuck Cas, why are you like that?”  
“Like what, Dean?” Cas stopped, his expression worried and confused, like he was about to be scolded for doing something wrong.  
Dean gently touched Castiel’s cheek to reassure him that he was doing great, sliding his thumb lightly over his mouth. Cas’s mouth parted as he took his thumb in and started nipping and licking at it while he unzipped Dean’s jeans.  
“Like…that. Beautiful, hot. Perfect…” Cas pulled away from Dean’s hand to grasp at Dean’s firm erection. Bringing his mouth down he slowly teased at the tip of his cock with little kisses and licks.  
“You’re a fuckin’ sin, Cas. How was I supposed to stay away?” Dean murmured more to himself.  
Cas smiled shyly, as his lips gently press to the head, shining with Dean’s pre-come. And fuck Dean if that wasn’t a porn worthy sight.  
Dean squeezed his eyes shut as Castiel’s lips wrap firmly around his cock, sucking hard, making Dean immediately tug at Cas’s messy hair for some stability. Cas seemed to be a natural or maybe Dean wanted him too much to care, but either way he loved the feeling of his warm mouth around him.  
“Cas... Feels so good… Fuck, yeah just like that.”  
Cas brought his other hand to cup Dean’s balls and rolled them around gently.  
Where did Cas learn how to do all this? Dean wondered. Was there a 101 sex tape for angels? As soon as this thought left Dean’s head, he felt one of Cas’s fingers gently start massaging the soft, sensitive spot behind them.  
“God! Cas, I’m g-gonna…fuck, you like doing this so much, don’t you?”  
Castiel’s small nod was enough to drive him over the edge and when he came into Castiel’s mouth he would have screamed if he hadn’t put his hand over his face and cover his mouth.  
After that his vision went black.

 

*

 

Dean felt the warm light of sunbeams through his eyelids even before he opened his eyes. His brain catched up with him, replaying the events of last night. Realizing where he was and with whom.  
Castiel was fully dressed and standing next to the room’s only window. The dark curtains open enough to brighten the whole place. He smiled when he saw Dean sitting up. “Good morning, Dean”  
“Um, morning Cas. What happened last night after um, you know…” he asked and rubbed his eyes, kind of embarrassed that he actually had to ask.  
“You passed out. I cleaned you up, dressed you and carried you to bed.” Cas said calmly.  
Dean rubbed the back of his neck “Oh, sorry about that…I was -”  
“Drunk, yes.” Cas smiled again. “I noticed.”  
“Yeah.” Dean smiled back, his eyes never leaving Cas. They stood just staring at each other smiling until Dean was brought back to reality by a sudden thought.  
“Shit, Sam…” he started walking towards the door, but Cas stopped him with a gesture.  
“It’s ok. I already informed him that you spent the night here.” he said.  
“Oh, ok then.” Dean took some steps back hesitantly.  
Castiel’s face darkened. Of course Dean wouldn’t want his younger brother to know about this. “Was that wrong? I’m sorry Dean, I probably should have thought of a lie instead but-“  
“No, wait Cas, it’s fine. Really, it’s just...What did he say?” Dean said raising his eyebrow in anticipation.  
Cas’s expression went baffled.  
“He didn’t seem scandalized. I would say he rather seemed… relieved?”  
Dean was now equally baffled. “Relieved?”  
“Yes. He sighed, rolled his eyes and said ‘wow Cas that was a shocker!’ Then he closed the door. I think that must have been sarcasm.” Cas stated proudly and leaned towards Dean like it was a secret.  
Dean chuckled. “Yes Cas, I think so too.” He took a step closer, and ran his hand down Castiel’s arm and leaned in to give him a chaste kiss. “I’m not drunk now, just so you know.” he breathed the words over Castiel’s lips and smirked. “I know.” Cas smiled softly.

“Good.” Dean realized his fingers were touching the soft skin along the side of Castiel’s neck. He could probably get used to that. “That doesn’t mean I don’t still need my greasy breakfast though. Let’s get Sam and then go grab a bite someplace.”  
He opened the door and Cas stepped out first, looking back at Dean, his whole face lit up by the morning sun. Yeah, he definitely could get used to that.


End file.
